1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reinforced plastic compositions which are easily moldable.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Reinforced plastics are generally produced by laminating together many plastic film with an adhesive or mixing glass or other fibers into resin matrices. Laminating many plastic films is uneconomical because it takes a long time, and mixing glass fibers into resin matrices is disadvantageous in that the apparent resin hardness increases to make extrusion molding very difficult and the resultng plastics can be molded only by limited molding methods.